User talk:PhineasnFerb Fan11
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:PhineasnFerb Fan11 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 12:14, November 21, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' My revert The reason I revert your edits because the videos that you contribute has some spanish subtitle, no need for instrumental, and don't enlarge the video. The videos are okay as they are. Patrickau 26 14:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Not really, but you can add them like this:A-Wg8tV5BfE And it does this: Hope this helps! Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 04:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow shown replying Looks like "RRabbit42" has taken your answer, sorry for not reply earlier I was at work and he has more experience in editing template while I just became a admin a month ago so he will help you with that. As for the Video part, you can't upload it here but you can provide a link for it. Patrickau 26 06:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Replacing videos Replace a video only if you're planning to use something witt has better quality. Don't bother replacing the video if you're just going to add one with the same quality but with subs. Subs aren't needed. Thanks. —— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 13:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012